


Telling Each Other

by nychus



Series: Telling [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Every relationship has to start by telling each other what you feel.





	Telling Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> My computer died! It had all my stuff on it! And of course the inspiration to write comes when I can't! YAY!
> 
> New comp, hopefully I'll get stuff off old one, but hey, at least I can write :D

Noctis had been acting strange the past week, and Ignis couldn’t figure out why. The prince had been grumpier than usual, snippy with him, and overly annoyed if for some reason he was a little bit later than anticipated. Noctis was fully aware that council meetings could easily go on for longer than planned, but that didn’t seem to matter.

Ignis racked his brain to try and figure out what he did to cause this reaction but could think of nothing. Noctis insisted that nothing was wrong when Ignis would ask, but that was obviously a lie.

As the first week turned into a second week, Ignis felt as if his heart was close to shattering.

The revelation came when they had left a fitting; a state dinner was approaching and Noctis needed a new suit. One of the best tailors in town happened to be a few blocks from the prince’s apartment and so the pair just walked there.

Winter was fast approaching Insomnia, and a chill breeze pushed its way through the artificial canyons of the city, causing both prince and adviser to shiver.

“Highness, why don’t we stop and grab a warm drink before continuing home?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah, that sounds like a…” Noctis, who had been staring at his feet as they walked, looked up to see the café that Ignis was about to head to, “terrible idea. I just want to go home.”

Ignis blinked in confusion. Noctis was clearly agreeable until he saw the café; a café they had gone to several times before without any issue.

“Why the sudden dislike for Higher Ground?” Ignis asked. “We’ve always gone there.”

“I just don’t want to go there,” Noctis huffed. “You can go. I don’t care. I bet you can find someone to occupy your time with there.”

Ignis was still so very confused. “What? Who is in there that I might want to see?”

There was a shrug, “I dunno. Didn’t you get some dude’s number last time?”

He had to think a moment, but, yes, the last time he and Noctis had gone in for a drink, one of the baristas slipped Ignis his number. It was flattering, but Ignis had no interest in the guy. 

A light dawned. “Is that why you’ve been so upset with me?” Ignis asked. “Do you think I would really shirk my duties for a date?”

“What? NO!” Noctis cried, garnering the attention of passersby. His cheeks were amazingly pink, but it might have been the wind and not embarrassment. Popping the collar of his coat up, Noctis took off at a brisk pace. Ignis was quick to follow.

They didn’t say anything until they were safely in the confines of Noctis’s apartment.

“Noct, talk to me, please,” Ignis said, highly aware that he was begging. “You’ve been acting off ever since I got that number. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was bothering you, but I honestly didn’t.”

“That’s not what’s bothering me,” Noctis exclaimed. The red on his cheeks was definitely due to embarrassment this time, as he spoke much louder than he intended. He sat on the couch hard, grabbed a pillow, and buried his face into it.

“Then what is?”

It took quite a while for Noctis to come up with either the words or the courage to answer (or perhaps both), but Ignis was patient. He could tell that his friend wanted to answer him and so he waited.

After what seemed like ages, Noctis finally looked up at Ignis. “I don’t like the idea of… I mean, I don’t want you to… UGH. I don’t want you to date anyone, okay?”

“Noct…”

“I know it’s stupid and selfish of me!” he cried. “I know I don’t have the right! But, Astrals, Ignis, I’ve been in love with you since forever and I don’—”

Noctis’s eyes widened and he clapped his hands over his mouth before falling face first back into the pillow.

He’d said too much.

For a moment, Ignis just sat there. He was running those words through his head over and over; each time his smile got wider and wider.

“I love you too, Noct,” he said.

“Don’t,” Noctis said, though it came out as a mumble as his face was still lodged into the pillow. “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Ignis asked, reaching out to lightly run his fingers through those dark locks. “Don’t tell you how I’ve watched you grow and become this wonderful young man that I became enamored with? How I was jealous of Prompto for taking up your time and for a while, I thought he was taking more? Don’t tell you how I cook and bake for you in hopes that you’ll say you love the dish because it felt like the only way I could get you to say you love me?”

“But…” Noctis finally looked up, “I’m the prince and you’re my adviser. Aren’t you going to say it’s not proper? Aren’t you going to say that I need to be with a woman so that I can have heirs and continue the family line?”

Ignis smiled and cupped the prince’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the cheekbone. “I know many would not believe this, but I am human. I have wants and needs and feelings. I know that I should be saying those things, but Noctis, I can’t. Not when it comes to you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Noctis grinned, the first real smile that Ignis had seen in over a week and it made his heart soar.

“Kiss me?” Noctis asked. The response was a smile and a tender kiss.

It seemed surreal, Ignis decided later as Noctis was curled into him while they watched a movie. The Crown Prince of Lucis was in love with him as much as he was in love with the Crown Prince. Ignis told Noctis that part of him felt like he had always been in love, even when they were children, but he didn’t recognize it as such. Noctis said he wasn’t sure he could say the same, but it didn’t matter. They were here now and that was what counted.

It was this first night that they decided the rules on their relationship. Both knew they needed to prove they could keep work and life separate. It was Noctis that suggested a three-month trial before letting anyone else know, including Prompto and Gladio. They knew it would be easier for people to handle if they had already set a precedent. So, outside the apartment or whenever they weren’t alone, it was business as usual. But when it was just the two of them in Noctis’s apartment, it was all soft touches and sweet kisses.

And for now, that was all they wanted.


End file.
